


A Moment of Contemplation

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, S2E7: I Have No Room In My Heart For Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Fucking monster,” Wolfgang mutters, and he tries not to say it but he can't help it. The words taste sour and they don’t really come from him, not entirely— Capheus is beside him suddenly, and Wolfgang reels when he recognizes that the source of the venom in his words came rushing from the shorter man beside him.





	A Moment of Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked by this storyline from the first time I watched this episode and I wish we got more from it, especially in the finale. I have mixed feelings on the Kala/Wolfgang/Rajan ending, and I think I'd be more accepting of it if it wasn't for the awfulness of what Rajan had done here. So, for awhile now I've wanted to write a missing scene between Kala and Capheus after they find out what Rajan has been apart of. Somehow, Wolfgang became apart of it, but I don't think anyone can complain about that, right? :)

Wolfgang finds himself in Mumbai so often he barely questions it anymore. The whole cluster has long since crossed the point of surprise when unexpected visits happen; it’s beyond their control anyways, at least sometimes, and they’ve learned to trust whatever force brings them together. There’s usually a reason, a greater meaning hidden underneath, although not always, but with Kala, there always is.

Wolfgang immediately knows something is wrong. Kala sits on the edge of her bed, her body still but poised as if she’s ready to bolt at any given moment, and her hands are clasped, head low. When she mumbles to herself, Wolfgang knows she must be home alone because she's praying about Rajan and it doesn't sound flattering.

    “Everyone can be forgiven,” Kala says, voice louder than it had been before, and Wolfgang wants to ask if she’s trying to convince herself. He doesn’t speak although she’s aware of his presence, clear even though she doesn’t look up. The only part of her that moves is her hands: wringing, worried. 

Wolfgang doesn't reply, doesn't inquire about what she's referring to, but in an instant she shares the thought, regretfully so as if it’s her own fault, and then he knows. The thought, the  _ truth _ is in his mind in seconds, and it makes him blanch. It's something twisted and greedy, something even he would never do, and he can't help but turn his mouth down in response, his teeth gnawing habitually against his lower lip as he mulls Rajan’s treachery over. 

_  “Fucking monster,” _ he mutters, and he tries not to say it but he can't help it. The words taste sour and they don’t really come from him, not entirely — Capheus is beside him suddenly, and Wolfgang reels when he recognizes that the source of the venom in his words came rushing from the shorter man beside him. There’s some repressed anger from Kala hidden beneath the surface too as she finishes up her prayer, but Wolfgang doesn’t intrude; instead his his attention focuses on Capheus as he sits on the bed and keeps his eyes cast low. 

Wolfgang has never heard Capheus swear, never even heard him  _ think _ a curse word, but if anything could provoke him he knows it’s this —  as it should be. 

Capheus doesn't have to speak. His eyes are tired and weary as Kala reaches across the wide space between them to hold his hand. For a second, Wolfgang thinks Capheus must be angry at her, he won’t sit close, but no, he quickly realizes that spot is left vacant for him. When he sits, he can’t help but think of how different it is be on Kala’s bed now, how bleak the night seems compared to the last time he had felt these sheets beneath his skin. 

He thinks of Rajan, of how blindly fortunate he is to come home to this woman every night, especially when he lacks the ability to think of anyone but himself and his loved ones, and his blood burns under his skin. Wolfgang had never hated Rajan, no…he’d been jealous, maybe…but now…

Wolfgang feels an echo of the apology that Kala eases into Capheus’ mind and the strength in which she wishes it could be deeper than just words. She’s worked at this company for so long, before she even knew Rajan, and she’d had no knowledge that such corruption was happening behind closed doors. Maybe she should have investigated, maybe she should have been more careful and done more extensive background research before she accepted her hire because she’d learned about things like this in medical school, after all. And she’d always been a little on edge by something about Rajan that she could never find the right words for; maybe if she had questioned things, she would’ve been able to stop this and made a change earlier and maybe even have saved lives —  maybe lives of people that Capheus had known, but  _ no. _ She’d just brushed her hesitance off, blamed it as a side effect of inexperience in relationships and the impending doom on her chest of the societally required married life all her friends and family were expecting her to take part in before she turned thirty, and she had been complacent.

    “Hey,” Capheus says, squeezing her hand and breaking her — and all of them, really— out of her spiraling thoughts. She looks up, shoulders still hunched as if ashamed, and Capheus’s gaze are as soft and gentle as always. “It is not your fault. You did not know. And now, you can stop this.”

Kala nods and leans her head on his shoulder, sniffling. He’s right, and she will, but she still blinks back tears, sorry. 

Wolfgang doesn’t need to speak. They feel his apologies and sorrow as they hang in the air, palpable between them, and for good measure, he expresses a firm promise to beat the living shit out of Rajan if he doesn’t fix this. Kala nudges him at that, although she cracks a smile. Capheus does too. 

Capheus. Wolfgang can’t help but admire him. He could very well hold the key to all of the goodness in the world, and it makes Wolfgang hopeful, now that he’s utilizing it more. He’s seen awful things in Kibera —  torture and death and filth just for the next day to bring about even more — and yet every time he smiles there’s a light in his eyes that’s brighter than before, bright enough to defeat any evil. No matter how much he cries or hurts or considers giving up, he comes back stronger. That’s what Nairobi needs, and that’s what they deserve. 

_ There is no other way to live,  _ Capheus thinks before grasping Wolfgang’s hand too. His skin is calloused but warm.  _ Life is too short to believe you are in control of everything, but it is too long to be alone. _

Wolfgang doesn’t know how to respond to that. He wants to believe it, but he’s gotten good at being alone by now. It’s all that he knows.

    “We don’t have to be alone,” Kala says, finally out loud. Wolfgang briefly thinks about how he’s missed her voice, even just in the past few minutes. She smiles once more at that and reaches an arm around his waist to pull him closer. She keeps her head on Capheus’s shoulder, and he presses a light kiss to her hair.

    “We aren’t alone. Not us.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
